Ferno
Ferno is an elite Yautja used in roleplay by MechaZero101. Origin Ferno, under his birth name Qua'Narr, was an elite Yautja. Having spent centuries training, he was one of the best hunters. Ferno got his name after coming to planet Earth for the twenty seventh time. Which was back in 1924, after hunting down some Humans who found out he had his campfire right next to a volcano. Ferno eventually prepared to come to Earth for the seventy sixth time, in 2017. On his way to the planet, his ship was shot down by an unknown source, which caused him to crash land in Australia. Ferno decided to stay on Earth longer than he expected as he sensed both fellow Yautja and the parasitic Xenomorphs. History Debut: Aliens Vs. Predators: Round 2 Ferno first appeared when he got ambushed by some Xenomorphs, He killed some of them until an unusually strong drone came striking at him. Ferno got out his electric bo staff, Drone slashed at him with it's tail, while he slashed at Drone with his sword. He hit it with his electric bo staff, he then kicked Drone in the guts. Drone slashed his arm swiftly, he was in pain but stayed silent. He shot flames at Drone, torching the creature, and drop-kicked it before shooting some plasma rounds at Drone, angering it. Drone rammed Ferno hard, before slashing back at him with it's tail, it then started to spit acid at him. Ferno then took out his electric bo staff and hit Drone repeatedly, he then threw a rock at Drone's head. Then Drone slashed his legs with it's tail, Ferno then did the same, bringing it down too. Drone started to spit acid again, which Ferno then neutralized with his own blood. After tackling Drone and stabbing him multiple times, he grabbed it's head and smashed it against his knee. Drone, having had enough of this, retreats alongside Gene. Trouble in Appalachia! Ferno first showed up and killed some xenomorphs, he then spotted the Xenomorph T-Rex and told Dark that he knows what to do, he then slashed at the Xeno-Rex's legs and hit it's head with his electric bo staff, he then put it to sleep with some gas and put a special saddle on it. He then rode the beast into the xenomorph hordes killing most of them. He then played a recorded message that said: "Run you fools!" At the marines telling them to run away, he then continued killing the xenomorphs. The remaining Xenomorphs ran away, as his "pet" roared in victory, and they both headed into the woods. The Lost Blade Ferno showed up in a forest where he looked around, before climbing on a tree. As Dark showed up, Dark was attacked by some xenomorphs led by Mozart. He jumped down to aid Dark. He started blasting them with some plasma rounds and some nets, before a xenomorph tackled him, he stabbed the xenomorph in the throat, the xenomorph started slashing at him before he burned his head to the bone. Ferno asked Dark to follow him,to which he agreed. They stumbled on a base, they entered the base with Ferno confirming that the base is indeed his own. Meanwhile, a red runner xenomorph was spying on them, before running away to inform the hive. Swarms of red xenomorphs attacked, before a gigantic red gorilla xenomorph attacked broke through. The Xeno-Rex woke up attacked it, Ferno told Dark to follow him again and he did, he then showed him two turrets. He used one and Dark used the other, and they both started firing at the red gorilla xenomorph distracting him, before the Xeno-Rex could land the killing blow, he bit off the red gorilla xenomorph's head, before roaring in victory. Ferno then offered Dark to join his clan, and Dark agreed .Ferno then entered the communication hub, which showed three other Yautja's locations. Personality Ferno is a very serious and determined hunter, never giving up on a hunt. He is extremely intelligent, and knows how to work alone and with others. He usually tends to ignore prey that he has hunted before, and always want to hunt newer creatures and explore the uncharted parts of the universe, hoping to find a diverse ecosystem of prey. Appearance Ferno is a muscular, green Yautja, standing at 8 feet tall. He, unlike other Yautja, wears armored leggings. He also has two shoulder pads and covers his torso with black armor. He also has orange claws on his hands and feet. Ferno's Bio-Mask is orange and black, the black parts forming somewhat of a skull. Equipment *'Wrist Blades:' Like most Yautja, Ferno possesses wrist blades on both wrists. *'Thermo-Powered Sword:' Ferno has a powerful sword made out of Titanium which is able to concentrate heat into it, causing it to be stronger. *'Plasma Caster:' Ferno possesses a shoulder-mounted blaster which fires orange plasma bolts at high velocity, it can also spew out flames. *'Improved Bio-Mask:' Ferno's bio-mask is highly advanced, coming with multiple vision modes and an auto-targeting system, as well as a voice recorder which plays out a message in a foreign language, used when communicating with other people that aren't Yautja. *'Gauntlets:' Ferno possesses gauntlets which can be used for multiple purposes. **'Net Shooter:' Ferno can shoot spiked nets from his gauntlets, these get smaller and smaller over time, cutting and crushing whatever's inside. **'Map:' Ferno can locate himself and others using a digital map in his gauntlets. **'Grapple:' Ferno is able to fire a grapple hook from his gauntlets to get around. *'Long Bladed Smart Disks:' Ferno is able to hurl smart disks which possess sharp and long blades. *'Retractable Electric Bo Staff:' Ferno is able to use a bo staff which is able to concentrate electricity into itself. It is also retractable. Natural Abilities *Strength *Natural Heat Resistance *Martial Arts *Piloting Skills *Survival Skills *Agility *Intelligence Trivia *He is nicknamed "The Volcanic Hunter" due to his preference of hot climate. *Due to how many Xenomorph hives there are on Earth, he has made the Yautja clan known as "The Lost Blade Clan". Now, he looks for other predators to join his clan. It's main purpose is to combat the infesting Xenomorphs on the Earth. *Now he owns the Xenomorph T-Rex, and takes it as his "pet", so it is considered to be part of the clan, even though it is a Xenomorph. *His design is made from a heavily edited Micro Heroes sprite made by Tyzilla, credits to the artist. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Predators Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Assassin Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Yautja Category:Characters (MechaZero101)